Easter Eggs (Prequel)
Several Easter Eggs are featured in Life is Strange: Before the Storm by Deck Nine Games and Square Enix. :This article does not list all '''references' to different media and artists that you can find in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. For a full overview on references, please see here.'' Episode One - "Awake" Aurora Creek On the train, there is graffiti on one of the walls saying "Aurora Creek". This was the original name of Arcadia Bay before writer Christian Divine suggested "Arcadia Bay" as a name. Leftovers of its original name can still be found in the game's files: in the game files for the first level (the vision on the cliff), the textures for the Arcadia Bay map are called "Aurora Creek Map"; the game file for the large picture of Arcadia Bay that hangs in the upstairs hallway at Chloe’s house is named "AuroraCreek". Aurora Creek is a river located in the Pacific Northwest coast area close to other places that directly inspired Arcadia Bay such as the Tillamook Bay area where Garibaldi, the main reference, is located, or are mentioned in the original Life is Strange such as Portland and Seattle. Christian Divine had suggested the name “Arcadia Bay” because “it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with.”From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine The graffiti also states "Unity" which could be a reference to the Unity game engine used. Blackwell's Smoking Area Chloe can be seen secretly smoking in the corner next to the swimming pool. She will then throw her cigarette butt on the ground, adding to the ones already there. In Life is Strange, Max can check out this area and notice the cigarette butts, commenting that the smokers could "at least switch to E-cigs" Blue Butterfly During Chloe's first dream, we can see a blue butterfly in Chloe's journal. The blue butterfly is associated with Chloe in Life is Strange as her spirit animal and also represents the "Butterfly Effect". Leet The train seen in the beginning of the episode has "1337" written on the side. This is the way "leet" is spelled when using only numbers. The train's model is the same that was used in the original game Life is Strange already, however, so this easter egg originally was planted by Dontnod Entertainment. images; in-game screenshot + journal illustration bts-train-screen.png BtS_back_to_front_train.png Mustard Big On one of the walls of the Blackwell Academy building, several graffiti can be seen. One of these graffiti reads "I Mustard Big", which is a possible reference to Hawt Dawg Man's slogan "Work hard, mustard big." blackwell-graffiti-hdm.png|Graffiti on the Blackwell wall in Before the Storm. Hotdog-calendar.png|Hawt Dawg Man calendar in Life is Strange. Max's Obituary During the second dream sequence, the player can open Chloe's journal and find a drawing of Max hung up at the old tree at the Overlook Park. She looks exactly like Max in Life is Strange, 3 years into the future. There's also a butterfly flying next to the tree, probably a reference to the blue butterfly in Life is Strange. A date (possibly MC. 1.26.09) is seemingly engraved in the tree. MC likely stands for Max Caulfield. The game file for this drawing is named "E1_S09_Obit", implying it symbolizes Max's obituary: a report, especially in a newspaper, that gives the news of someone's death and details about their life. Chloe's 2nd dream.jpg Nodface When Chloe Price wakes up in her room in the morning, she can view several webpages on her computer. One of these is an email notifying her that Victoria Chase has commented on a photo Chloe is tagged in. The URL of the social network is http://nodface.d9/, which can be a reference to Dontnod, , and Deck Nine at the same time. DEKmail is another possible reference to Deck Nine. Second Nightmare Texts During the second dream sequence, the player can open Chloe's journal and find texts from Max. However, the timestamps indicate that the texts are in the wrong chronological order. Once put in the right order, it reads the following: "When you're dead / I'm going to see you real soon / Don't worry." Originaltext.png|The texts as they originally appear. Maxtext.png|The texts in the correct order. It seems to be a direct reference/foreshadowing to Life is Strange since Max will have to let Chloe die a first time in the bathroom before being able to see her again and rekindle their friendship, thanks to her rewind powers. Pencils ... BtS_Pencils1.jpg|Note from the desk. BtS_Pencils2.jpg|Note from the changing room. BtS_Pencils3.jpg|Chloe looking at the ceiling at the right corner next to the entry. References to Life is Strange You Can't Go Home Again When looking at the Arcadia Bay portrait at Chloe's house, Chloe says, "Home, sweet home. Whoever said 'You can't go home again' was probably from Arcadia Bay. And he could go home again. He just didn't want to." In Life is Strange, Max says, "'You can't go home again', said Thomas Wolfe. But...here I am." cantgohome-bts.png|''Before the Storm'' cantgohome-lis.png|''Life is Strange'' A Single Spark When reading Joyce's self-help book, Chloe reads, "A single spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie." In Life is Strange, Episode 4, Alternative Chloe will quote the same line to Max if she wipes the sand out of Chloe's eyes. two images PissHead PissHead is the name of the band which Skip Matthews is a member of. The band's name is a reference to Episode 3 of Life is Strange; when looking at alternative Chloe's computer, a show calendar can be seen featuring the band PissHead. Pisshead.png Cool Story Bro The shirt that Mikey wears in Episode 1 reads "Cool Story Bro". In Life is Strange, a patch on Max's bag and the shirt of Stella Hill in the alternative timeline feature the same line. coolstory-mikey.png|Mikey in Before the Storm. coolstory-max.png|Max in Life is Strange. coolstory-stella.png|Stella in Life is Strange. Max's Guitar In the backstage area of the Drama Club, a guitar completely identical to the one used by Max in Life Is Strange can be seen. guitar1.jpg Everybody Lies One of the two possible graffiti opportunities for Chloe in the train reads "Everybody Lies!!!". This is a reference to a similar graffiti in the original game. In Episode 1 of Life is Strange, in Chloe's room a graffiti reads: "Everybody lies. No exceptions," which is in turn a reference to the MTV series . 20170908033432_1.jpg|Graffiti in the train (Before the Storm) lisone-everybodylies.png|Graffiti in Chloe's room (Life is Strange). The Human Condition After having figured out all of Chloe's lies in the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe will praise her for being so good at this game. Rachel replies that it's thanks to a "lifetime of studying the human condition", which is a possible reference to Mr. Jefferson's lecture in Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Talking about Diane Arbus, in this scene, he asks his class, "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" 20170909054244_1.jpg|Rachel talking about studying the "human condition" in Before the Storm. Mirrored Scene The scene of Chloe coming downstairs in Episode 1 of Before the Storm is almost identical to the scene of Max coming downstairs in Episode 3 of Life is Strange. Backtalk Symbol and Misfit Skull The symbol used for showing that Chloe won her backtalk challenge is a skull which bears an uncanny resemblance to the misfit skull symbol Chloe has on her shirt in Life is Strange,'' the only difference being that both symbols are mirrored. Backtalk-skull.png|Backtalk symbol showing Chloe's victory. Misfit.png|Misfit skull symbol. The Eye of Providence (also known as the All-seeing Eye of God) appeared in several places in Life is Strange: Season 1, including in Chloe's truck and inside her room. In Before the Storm, a stylistically similar "Eye" features as the gameplay icon for Chloe's choices and consequences, whereas the "Eye" from the original game makes an appearance on a bonus outfit that comes with the purchase of the Deluxe Edition. BtS Consequences.png Eye of providence.png References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm)